


An Unrequited Lover's Plea

by Doriangrayisahoe



Category: Lorde (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Lorde Song, F/M, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Lorde (Musician), Poetry, Prose Poem, Song: 400 Lux (Lorde)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriangrayisahoe/pseuds/Doriangrayisahoe
Summary: A simple hymn repeated on bent knees, once at dawn and twice at dusk for maximum impact :)
Kudos: 1
Collections: leave a mark (take my heart)





	An Unrequited Lover's Plea

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to 400 Lux by Lorde  
> (https://open.spotify.com/track/7ynvnjTj1XI8ByUq3F8MUw?si=cZxoJjLAR7KDczXDkNsRnw )

Touch 

Touch me gently anywhere  
And let the silence resonate from my void  
For hollow bottles make the most noise  
I cast no shadow wherever I walk  
I leave no prints in the grains of sand  
Forever forgotten in the sands of time  
Let me become your shadowy love

******************************************************************************************

Lover's High

It scares you  
How I go  
From the highest highs to the valleys below  
Forgive me  
For I never knew  
To be the even keel so our ship floats askew  
I am submerged beneath the deepest waves  
Or wrecked upon the shallow straits  
Forgive me  
For I never knew  
To be the even keel so our ship floats askew  
Rock the boat  
And let it flood  
The forever wet floor of ours  
The seams in between are gushing with tears  
And I am no longer here  
Forget me for a few centuries  
Entomb me in the ground  
6 feet under  
With maggots abound  
My living flesh

******************************************************************************************

Coffee Grounds

Do you still remember me?  
Where you shadow dips  
I am the coffee grounds you throw away-  
The red ribbon that lays discarded in the garden  
Where you and the other children played  
Fear me not  
Love me not  
I am just the coffee grounds you throw away


End file.
